3, 2, 1
by Bluenet13
Summary: ...And a Happy New Year (?)


_I wrote this at the beginning of the month and decided to wait until the time felt right to post it. I discovered NCISLA in January, some months later came across fanfiction, and not in a million years I would have expected that come December I wouldn't just be a viewer or a reader but also a writer, but life is unpredictable and sometimes things come out of nowhere. I don't really know how to describe this story, but I gave it my all and surprisingly felt proud of it, so it would make me happy if someone gives it a chance. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated._

* * *

10…

From across the room, the blonde man looked at his princess with the mismatched eyes and smiled lovingly.

9…

Her cheeks flushed and she returned the smile, her eyes full of the love and concern that was always present in them.

8…

The senior partners looked at their younger teammates and then at each other, wondering, not for the first time, how they had ended up in their current predicament.

-x-x-x-

 _The day has started out like any other. Except for the fact that it was December 31_ _st_ _, the last day of the year and one meant for joy and celebration. This year it fell on a Sunday, a much-needed respite for a NCIS team who had faced much heartbreak during the last 12 months._

 _The year had begun without one of their own, victim of a helicopter crash and still healing from said event, and at the time they didn't felt things could get any worse._

 _Then they had lost the "father" of the team. A man who came as a stranger, apparently set in destroying their team, but who left forever as a member of their family, and leaving open a void they would never be able to refill._

 _Then came the biggest disaster and chaos of any of their careers, when they had lost a woman who was literal family to one of them, but figurative family to all the rest. Leaving them all feeling guilty, full of what ifs, and despising the old enemy who had managed to take her away from them._

 _Then, out of nowhere, the "mother" of the team left. This has happened in the past, so none of them thought much of it. But, this time months had already passed, and they still knew nothing of her whereabouts. Apparently, this time it was really final, and she had abandoned them without explanation or goodbye._

 _They, sadly, learned that things could get much worse, and from a moment in which they almost lost one, somehow they ended up losing three._

 _One was to fate, the other to evil and the last one to choice._

 _But no matter how it happened, all three had been a part of them, as much as their own past and personalities. And now those parts had been taken away, leaving them feeling inadequate and lost._

 _New Year's Eve was the perfect day to lay all those demons to rest, to leave the darkness of 2017 behind and hopefully step into the light that 2018 would bring. As such, they had decided to celebrate it together and given that an empty house or a boat were not really a home, they chose to spend it at the house of the young and engaged couple of the team. Full of Christmas decoration, a nice tree, and with a large table, ready for all the good food that the guests would bring, it was the perfect location for all of them to finally smile again._

-x-x-x-

7…

The young detective moved his arms up and down the surface currently pressing against them.

6…

While the young female agent tried to wiggle free.

5…

And the big man and man of many mysteries kept trying to find a way out.

-x-x-x-

 _The young couple woke up bright and early, thinking of all they needed to do in order to get the house ready for their family to come welcome the New Year with them. While, at another part of town, another young couple, this time not of field agents, but tech geniuses, were already up, preparing their part of the meal and thinking of the fun times that lay ahead. At the same time, near the water, a big man was leaving his boat to go pick up his children at the airport, eager to hug them and have them close to him again. Lastly, at yet another different neighborhood, this time in a house that had seen a lot more furniture in the past, a senior agent had barely slept, deciding instead to practice his Russian, not knowing when it could come in handy._

 _The day was sunny, but not too hot, and the sky was almost entirely blue, with only some clouds to add some shading into its perfection. The day felt fantastic and if it was any indication of the year to come, all team members, thought it couldn't get any better than that._

 _Unfortunately, for a team of trained law enforcement officers things never happen as they should or as were expected, and somehow all their plans were meant to be thrown out the window._

 _It started with the same text message arriving to all their phones, followed by displeased grunts and disappointed sighs in each of the previously mentioned locations._

 _Some stolen weapons from Camp Pendleton had finally resurfaced and NCIS had received a *vetted* tip about a meeting happening later in the day in which those weapons were supposed to be auctioned between three of LA's most violent gangs._

 _It was supposed to be quick, an in-and-out case, without much trouble or concern, given the research and vetting process had already been done by the local agency who shared the information with them. Still, it was the worst possible time for the tip to arrive. All team members needed the break and time to enjoy with each other, but criminals never rested, not even on New Year's Eve and evidently not in the City of Angels._

-x-x-x-

4…

All four field agents were currently lost inside their own heads. All of them wondering what else could possibly lay ahead and that neither of them was ready to die just yet…

-x-x-x-

 _Preparations were quickly made and the team had gone to the armory to grab their weapons and vests, all eager to get this over with, so they could get back to their already made plans._

 _This small detour had certainly put a dent in said plans, but as agents and cop, they were all trained in the art of adaptation and making the best out of every possible situation. So even if their dinner couldn't be as great, they still expected to receive the New Year together, with the family they all had chosen for themselves._

 _Two hours after they all had arrived into the mission, except for the big man who took a little bit longer considering he had to pick up and drop his children back at the boat, all four team members were leaving the building and getting into their cars, ready to ceremoniously crash the bad guys' meeting._

 _The Challenger and SUV parked two blocks away from the warehouse and the three agents and detective started getting ready. Checking their main weapons, strapping back-ups to different parts of their bodies, along with knives and a grenade for good measure, and ultimately putting on vests. This was not the day for accidents, for mistakes or for more misery, so they all took a little extra time to make sure they had everything they needed and that they were protected in every possible way._

 _The walk to the building was quick, each individual reviewing their assigned location and required actions, again not wanting for this day to turn out even worse than it already had, considering they should be at home getting ready for a party, and not getting ready to breach a place full of the worst this world had to offer._

 _The two senior agents took the front, while the two junior partners went to the back. They all checked their coms and everything was working just fine, all four agents connected with each other and with the rest of the family back in ops. The plan was set, the team was in place, backup was close by, and the bad guys were clueless to what was coming for them… or so the team thought…_

-x-x-x-

3…

All their minds were currently in the past, lost in better and happier times, leaving them all feeling nostalgic and wondering why time always had to keep moving forward…

The blonde man remembered his earlier New Year's, how happy times with a loving mom and dad had turned into days full of alcohol, blood, pain, tears and screams. But then how they got replaced by happiness, laughs, good food and better company. First from his mother, then from the few friends he had manage to make along his life and ultimately to the team who had become the family he never thought we would get.

The brunette woman remembered the man who had raised her and the one she had to thank for the agent but more importantly the person, she was today. Then to the years in the streets and eventually to finding her own way, her own team, and her own family, to reconnecting to her mother, and finally getting to the point where she could enjoy all the good things life had to offer.

The big man remembered his childhood in a military family, always talking about his dreams and eager to grow up so he could be a military man just like his father. To the point when he became a Navy Seal, the New Year's overseas and the company of his fellow servicemen. To meeting the woman of his dreams and the devastation of having her taken away. Ultimately leading to that day's morning, and the moment he hugged his children, realizing again that everything had been worth it.

The man with the striking blue eyes remembered the foster homes. Some holidays had been good, other had been full of fear and pain, and others had been spent alone when he had managed to run away. Then his mind wandered to the tiny lady who had saved him and had given him the opportunity of his life. That opportunity led to a partner, who became a brother, and who unselfishly shared his family with him. And had ended in a family far bigger than he could ever have expected.

All their minds got back to the present when they started listening to footsteps approaching the closed door that had been keeping them trapped in the current room.

-x-x-x-

 _The team leader had given the "3, 2, 1… ready to breach signal" and all three men and woman had entered the building, already expecting the surprised expressions in the criminal faces but ready for the fight they were still sure to give them._

 _But the building was completely empty._

 _The call seemed to have been a ruse._

 _And no bad guys were in the premises._

 _Still they had to be sure and do their jobs, so they all took a different path and started clearing each room, making sure no one was really there before they abandoned the warehouse and returned to the mission and to their more fun plans._

 _None of them were expecting the quick attacks that came, and they all got quickly overpowered. Together they were almost unbeatable, but separated in four different paths, and breaching a building that was supposedly empty, they had all been left vulnerable and at the mercy of the men lurking in the shadows._

 _The blonde man was taken down with a strong headlock, the brunette woman with a piece of cloth to her mouth and nose, the big man with a hit to the head, and the blue-eyed man had gone willingly after a voice at his back had told him they had his team, while pointing a cocked gun to his head, which was then violently lowered into his temple, forcing him as unconscious as his teammates…_

-x-x-x-

2…

The footsteps were getting closer, and all four team members tensed in anticipation of who or what would come for them when the door finally opened.

They all thought of themselves, but that didn't caused much.

But when their minds wandered to the people they would leave behind, then they started to panic.

As agents, and cop, they were all ready to give up their lives for each other or for the greater good, still none of them really wanted to be the one to abandon their love ones and die on New Year's Eve.

-x-x-x-

 _All four agents had woken up with their hands tied behind their backs around four wood pillars located in the center of a room and facing each other. They had all been disoriented, given the not so gentle ways in which they had been taken down._

 _For a while no one spoke, all of them hoping to wake up in their own beds at any second and learning that all this had just been a bad dream. Still, time passed and they all remained awake, indicating that this was not a dream but the sad realities they faced._

 _The detective was the first to speak, making a joke which no one found really funny but still laughed at, and succeeding in his plan to alleviate a bit of the tension that was present in the air._

 _Even in the current situation, the blonde man smiled at his princess lovingly, and she returned the smile with a look of love and concern. All this while the senior partners just wondered how the day had gone so wrong, for them to find themselves in this current predicament._

-x-x-x-

1…

The door finally opened and all three agents and liaison officer held their breaths in anticipation.

Who had taken them and why?

Were they in the same warehouse or were they taken to a different location?

Was this person going to kill them or had other plans for them?

However, the people at the other door were certainly not who they expected and they all looked at each other in surprise and confusion when Executive Assistant Director Shay Mosley, Special Agent Harley Hidoko, Tech Operator Eric Beale and Intelligence Analyst Nell Jones stepped into the room.

"Happy New Year," Beale screamed excitedly, completely ignoring that all field members of his team were still tied up to posts, all looking a bit flustered and now even more confused and disoriented.

Still, the current situation could only happen to them and Deeks was the first one to burst out laughing. Followed by Kensi and eventually ending with all members of the family, even their usually stoic AD, laughing while they wished each other a Happy New Year.

Each of the new occupants of the room proceeded to free one of the still restrained team members, finally liberating them from the physical bonds, and the darkness and fears of their minds, those at least for the time being.

As soon as the rope felt to the ground the blonde man ran to his princess hugging her tightly and kissing her on the lips. For once, not caring about displays of affection in the workplace, much needing the proximity and reassurance than they were still alive and happily together.

The big man saw the exchange with sadness in his eyes, wishing that he could get home to do the same thing with the love of this life. His partner watched the emotions play out on his face and read his thoughts perfectly… He walked towards him and just stood there watching for some seconds, eventually deciding to reach out and hug the man that for all intents and purposes was as close to his brother as anyone would ever be. The exchange was kind of uncharacteristic, but it was what they needed at the time, and it was the perfect reminder to the lost senior agent that no matter how he felt, he was, nor would he ever be alone. His partner was not his wife but the company and reassurance was still greatly cherished and appreciated.

Each set of partners was brought out of their current moments by their boss saying that it was time to leave that hellhole. They all step out of the room in order, and started the walk towards the outside world and the cars that would take them home. A whole team of agents and officers in tactical gear was waiting outside, not exactly knowing what they would find when they got to the location they had discovered to be holding their missing team members, they had decided to bring in the cavalry and, if necessary, go in guns blazing.

They all got into the big SUV that the ops team had driven together and started making their way back into the City of Angels and the mission that was as much as a home as any. During the road back home the field agents learned how the supposedly vetted tip had been a trap from an old enemy wanting to get revenge on the team. Also, how the remaining team members had worked tirelessly to discover who was behind the attack and where the agents and cop had been taken to. And eventually to how they had planned the breach and rescue, once they had learn of said location. Ultimately, leading to the unusual New Year moment they had just experienced and to the current conversation in the car.

-x-x-x-

The day had started full of hope and eagerness for the celebrations that laid ahead. Unfortunately, plans were forced to change and the team could not welcome the New Year as expected, still at least, they had been together at the time the clock needle had moved, signaling a new hour, a new day, and a new year.

When they finally reached LA they were surprised to find themselves heading into the boatshed and not the mission. Stepping out of the car and into the building they were even more surprised to find it all decorated, with a new long-table in the middle, covered in delicious-looking dishes, with a fully-decorated Christmas tree on the side, and most significant, all the important people in their lives waiting for them.

Kamran and Aiden quickly moved to hug their father, both silently thanking anyone willing to listen that he hadn't been taken from them as well.

Julia and Roberta moved to their respective child and to the most important person in each other's lives, both not so silently berating them for scaring them and asking when would they finally become husband and wife, signaling the beginning of their *new* lives together.

Anna moved to Callen and looked him up and down, wanting to make sure he was really in one piece before finally moving to wrap her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

After hellos were said, and each family member or friend could really make sure that the four previously missing individuals were truly okay, they all proceeded to sit on the table to enjoy what was meant to be a New Year's dinner, all of them wondering and some even outwardly asking how they had managed to set up such dinner in that short amount of time. No one responded, but Hidoko, Beale and Nell subtly looked at AD Mosley, who just slightly smiled before grabbing a fork and starting on her food.

The day clearly hadn't gone as any of them had wanted or expected but ultimately none of them could complain, because they at least were together, sharing a nice meal and moment with their close ones, a luxury they knew many other people didn't have, and one none of them wanted to take for granted. The current moment would soon become another part of their memories, and it would most likely be used in the future to sustain and save them when the next disaster struck.

After all food was consumed, beverages drank, laughs shared and thanks given, the four agents noticed three empty chairs at the end of the table, along with a fully set up table in front of each of them. In place of a person, a candle was set in each, and they all knew who they belonged to…

To the one who had been taken by fate, the one taken by evil and the one taken by choice.

None of them fully absent, but neither fully present, and certainly never forgotten.

New Year's Eve was a day for joy and celebration, but also for sadness and nostalgia, a small representation of the roller-coaster that every year always brought, and this specific year it had been a clear symbol of that. Life was not perfect, and it would never be, they would continue to mourn their loses, and sadly they were most likely to continue losing more, because in life nothing was eternal and the only thing you could really do was enjoy the time that was given to you. That night each person left the boatshed ready to face the New Year full of hope and confidence that 2018 would be better, but full knowing that even if it wasn't, they would all be there to keep holding each other. Before getting in each of their cars, they all individually looked at the sky, wishing a Happy New Year (or maybe new life) to their missing family members and thanking all the gods for the ones still at their sides…

* * *

 _Happy New Year and thank you to everyone that has supported my little incursion into the world of writing fanfiction ;)_


End file.
